


Wild Horses

by mvernet



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Jim Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e01 Sentinel Too Part 2, Sentinel Thursday Prompt Fic- Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Naomi has finally heard of Blair's near-death experience and want him to join her in Nevada.Inspired by the song, Wild Horses, The Rolling StonesA few words changed for gender appropriate lyricshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1NehBrqmAY





	Wild Horses

//Blair, sweetie. From what Simon told me you almost drowned. You’re still fighting pneumonia and who knows what kind of foul bacteria you breathed into your precious lungs. The desert air in Nevada will be good for you. Please come, baby.//

 

Blair paced the loft as he talked to Naomi. Three weeks after Blair had nearly died in the fountain at the hands of Alex, his mother had finally received Simon’s cryptic messages. Blair watched Jim try not to listen, but knew he could hear every word. Naomi was currently visiting old friends from her protesting days at the Double Lazy Heart Ranch in Reno, Nevada.

 

When Blair was just a three year old child, his young mom and a band of activists, shoulder to shoulder with Velma Bronn Johnson aka “Wild Horse Annie,” fought for the rights of wild horses roaming free in the desert outlands. Blair had several intense memories of that time with the beautiful horses. He recalled standing on a bluff with other children and their minders watching the pretty wild horses run and play, not a care in the world. Blair remembered the adults singing around a bonfire the night the Wild Horse Annie Act, protecting the horses was voted into law. The horses were a sight he would never forget. Even at three he understood that protecting those creatures who were more vulnerable than you was the right thing to do.

 

//Mom. I know you’re worried about me, but I’m fine now. Believe me Jim is all over me if I forget my antibiotics and If I cough he has me bundled up on the couch sucking cough syrup before you can say ‘Brother Hen.’//

 

//I know Jim means well, sweetie. But putting all those chemicals in your body is not the answer. You sound like you’re stressed out running after that pi... I mean Jim. I just think you would build up your strength quicker if you spent a few weeks with me at the ranch. Blair the horses are still running free. Seeing them just lifts the spirit like nothing else.//

 

//I know. I know. But I like being with Jim. He needs me, Mom. I like living here. It feels like home, you know?//

 

//No, I don’t know, sweetie. I don’t understand why you are living with him and putting your life in danger. I don’t understand why he’s so special to you. Are you and he in a physical relationship?//

 

//Mom. No. Mom. We’re close. That doesn’t mean we’re having sex.//

 

//Alright. I just wondered. You know I don’t care about gender boundaries..//

 

//Oh, I know, Mom. Boundaries are not your thing.//

 

//I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to visit you in the hospital. When I finally got Simon’s messages and called him he said you were already over the worst and doing better. I still don’t understand exactly what happened.//

 

//All that happened was I… I got pushed into the fountain by a criminal Jim and I were... investigating. I told you it sounds worse than it was. I went to Mexico right after it happened and I was fine. It was just bad luck I got pneumonia when I returned. I guess like you said an evil bug got me. I’m fine now.//

 

Blair belied his own words when a deep cough racked his body. Jim couldn’t remain silent any longer. He came up behind Blair and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He whispered in his ear. “Maybe you should go, Chief. It might help your lungs heal.”

 

Blair turned his head and glared at Jim and he backed away hands patting the air in a ‘take it easy, I’m backing off,’ gesture. 

 

//Mom. I’m feeling better. You can come visit me whenever you want. But Jim’s place is my home now. That’s where I want to be, standing right by his side.//

 

Jim sat on the edge of the couch and rubbed at his face, hardly believing what Blair was saying after all he’d been through. Naomi and Blair’s sudden silence spoke volumes. 

 

//I have to go, Blair. I’ll call you when I’m in the area again. I can’t say I understand your actions. So I’ll just let it go with love.//

 

//Okay. Goodbye, Mom. I love you.//

 

//I love you too, Blair. Goodbye.// 

 

~~~**~~~

 

Childhood living is easy to do

The things you wanted were bought for you

Graceless man you know who I am

You know I can't let you slide through my hands

Wild horses couldn't drag me away

Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away

 

Blair ended his difficult conversation and tossed the phone onto the coffee table as if it had shocked him. He ran a hand through his errant curls and turned to face Jim.

 

“Chief, you obfuscated like never before during that conversation. Your mother would want to know that you…”

 

“Died, Jim? That I was dead for over twenty minutes? Killed by a crazed Sentinel? Brought back to life by the Sentinel cop I’ve devoted my life to? That I’m the Shaman of the great city and meet my destiny with damaged lungs and open arms?”

 

Jim closed his eyes and hung his head. “Damn, Chief. I… I don’t know what to do. Why don’t you run like those wild horses and seek your freedom? I killed you, Blair! And you came back for more and I gave to you. I know you say you forgive me for how I acted with Alex. But Chief, why are you still here?”

 

I watched you suffer a dull aching pain

Now you decided to show me the same

No sweeping exits or offstage lines

Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind

Wild horses couldn't drag me away

Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away

 

Blair sat beside Jim and took his hands in his own. Jim gave a small gasp at the touch and the electric jolt of having his Guide near him. “Jim. You must know I love you. But what we have is beyond love. You are my destiny, my purpose. There isn’t any other. When you brought me back from the dead, certain things became crystal clear to me. I am yours. I can’t fight it. But I will fight for it. I am your Guide and I always will be. There is nothing you can do or say that will change that. I’ll never leave you Jim. I don’t even think I can. Treat me as bad as you want, beat me and throw me out. I’ll camp at your doorstep and ask for more. Wild horses Jim. Wild horses couldn’t drag me away.”

 

I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie

I have my freedom but I don't have much time

Faith has been broken, tears must be cried

Let's do some living after we die

 

Jim stared at his partner. His brother by heart. The love of his life and his Guide. He reached out and stroked Blair’s cheek, staring into the strong blue glow coming from his eyes. “Chief, I don’t deserve your love. You deserve a love that is chaste and pure, not beaten down and hiding behind a wall of disfunction. I want you to know I never wanted to hurt you. I treasure you and your love. Is… is there a way we can love each other that won’t hurt you… or me?”

 

Blair gently took Jim’s face in his hands and kissed his lips with a whisper. “I want to do some living after I died. Anyway we love is alright with me, Jim. Anything you want I’m willing to give. Just as long as we're together.”

 

Jim suddenly deepened the kiss, frantic for the taste, touch and smell of his exquisite friend, soon to be lover. Panting he pulled away only to say, “All of them, Blair. All the ways. Forever.” 

 

Wild horses couldn't drag me away

Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday


End file.
